Noc to zły czas by niepokoić wiecznych
To już jest, chyba, mniej lakoniczne, cokolwiek by to słowo znaczyło. Rasław powoli uchylił drzwi, wodząc po pokoju lufą karabinu. Na środku pomieszczenia stał cel jego podróży- wielgachny, zamknięty na głucho sejf. -Żyrosław! - Przywołał swojego podwładnego - Mamy to czego szukamy, stój tu w drzwiach i mnie pilnuj. -Spokojnie szefie, nic się nie prześlizgnie! -Bardziej się boję, że to ty gdziesz poleziesz. Na pewno niczego nie ćpałeś przed wyjściem? -Nie no, co pan sugeruje, ja nigdy bym nie.... -Już ja cię znam. Masz tu stać i pilnować bym nie poczuł niczyich zębów na moim gardle. Jakby co krzycz głośno, aby Jarostryj usłyszał. Nie czekają na kolejne biadolenia podwładnego, Rasław podszedł do sejfu. Wielki, kwadratowy i pordzewiały schowek na bogactwa. -Sejf jaki jest, każdy widzi. - Zamruczał cicho pod nosem. Zaczął wyciągać narzędzia by uporać się z zamkiem. Pomysł by sam sejf wynieść był szalony, Rasław już patrząc na niego zdał sobie sprawe, że potrzebaby było co najmniej dwóch ludzi by go podnieść. Mimo to dwu-osobowa grupa innych szabrowników spróbowała właśnie to zrobić. Jeden z nich leżał, kilka metrów od Rasława, na korytarzu przed pokoikiem, a od drugiego dowiedzieli się o tymże właśnie sejfie. -No nic. Mus to mus. - Powiedział sam do siebie Rasław. Z czasów, gdy sam był ledwie pomocnikiem bardziej doświadczonych zbieraczy, zachowała mu się umiejętność otwierania wszelakich zamków. Musiał w jakiś sposób przebić konkurencje. Pochylił się nad zamkiem szyfrowym zaczął nim poruszać, próbując wychwycić jakieś charakterystyczne dzwięki. Zdawało mu się, czy słyszał pozytywke? Waloną pozytywkę! Tak na pewno! Od czasu kiedy wujek mu taką w domu, wciąż pamiętał jej dzwięk. Przestał kręcić zamkiem by sprawdzić czy to on tak gra. Na chwila zapanowała absolutna cisza. W ciszy tej Rasław usłyszał stłumione kroki piętro wyżej. -Szlag! - pomyślał - Nie jesteśmy tu sami. Rasławie- pośpiech jest więcej niż wymagany. Sejf miał jeszcze, zapasową, dziurkę na klucz i to z nią postanowił się posiłować. Zaczął operować wytrychem, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Żyrosławn. -Jakieś kłopoty? -Nie szefie tylko tam tak cicho i straszno. -Myślisz, że za co ci płacę? Właśnie za stanie tam gdzie ja nie chce stać!thumb|278px -No dobrze, ale jeśli wolno spytać, jak idzie? -Ten piprzony wytrych nie chce wejść. -Może to dziewica? - Powiedział Żyrosław Rasław dłuższą chwilę trawił to zdanie. W końcu się odezwał: -Ty jak coś kurwa powiesz, to tracę wiarę w ludzkość. -To ja może popilnuje korytarza.... Dowódzce zdumiał ten nagły przebłysk inteligentu. Ale zaraz potem wrócił do pracy. Po otwarciu sejfu znalazł w nim: kilka sztabek złota ( już zastanawiał się ile fabrykanci liczyli sobie za kilogram), jakąś biżuterie, nic nie warte zielone i żółte papierki oraz parę zdjęć. Na większości z nich widać było odrażających humanoidalnych Opętanych, którzy mieli jasną skórę, nie garbili się i co najobrzydliwsze, ich samce (czyli jak wydedukował Rasław, te barczystsze i bez cycków) też posiadały włosy. -To ten sejf otwierali już po Apokalipsie? - zdumiał się. - I po chuj tu wrzucali zdjęcia mutantów? Miał zamiar wszystkie zostawić, ale na kilku były przepiękne krajobrazy. Te pójdą za wysoką cenę, a jeden zostawi dla synka. ---- Żyrosław stał na korytarzu patrząc to na zwłoki kilku bestii to na zwłoki szabrownika. Zorientował się, że trup stracił jedno oko jak on sam. Zerknął do wnętrza pokoju i zobaczył, że szef już pakuje łup. Nareszcie będą mogli stąd wyjść. Gdy znów spojrzał na korytarz na martwym szabrowniku siedziało czarne ptaszysko. Kiedy Żyrosław skupił na nim wzrok swojego jedynego oka, ptak powoli obrócił głowę w jego stronę, po czym nagle wydziobał oko trupowi. Żyrosława aż zapiekło oko i zaczął je trzeć. Poczuł, że obok niego stoi dowódca. -No, zbieramu się. -Jak ja nienawidzę ptaków szefie. -Żyrek... skądś ty, kurwa, wpadł na pomysł by zaprzątać se łeb ptactwem? -No, to przez tego no...... - Przed wskazaniem dowódcy ptaszyska, powstrzymało do to, że żadnego ptaszyska nie było w korytarzu. Ale trup i tak nie miał oczu. -Czekaj, jednak brałeś grzybki przed wyjściem! -Nie no skądże! -Dobra, w tunelu mi wszystko wytłumaczysz. Idziemy. Ryszyli w kierunku schodów prowadzących na dół, lecz na zakręcie korytarza przystaneli by zawołać Jarostryja. Po tym jak Rasław wykrzyczał umowione hasło, obaj zamilkli. I wtej ciszy zaczeli coś słyszeć. jakieś szuranie i chrapanie jakby ktoś próbował oddychać, choć nie mógł. Rasław znał tą kompozycję i szczerze jej nie nawidził. Lewa ręka, wyciągnij, chwyć, przyciągnij się, prawa ręka, wyciągnij, chwyć, przyciągnij się, spróbuj zaczerpnąć oddech pomimo uszkodzonych płuc. Rasława ogarneła panika. -Co z Jarostryjem? -Nie ma go wśród żywych. Idziemy naokoło. Spowrotem przebiegli korytarz, przeskoczyli nad trupami i znalezli drugą klatkę schodową. Omiotli latarkami półpiętro nad nimi, zaś to co oświetlili, chwilę pózniej, sprawiło, że "Co z Jarostryjem" i "Idziemy naokoło" były ostatnimi słowami jakie wypowiedzieli nasi dzielni poszukiwacze. Jeśli nie liczyć panicznego krzyku. ---- Parę miesięcu pózniej inną grupę szabrowników wystraszyły dwie mumie. Pierwsza z nich stała oparta o ścianę z nieludzko rozwarymi ustami i karabinem wciąż ściskanym w dłoni. Druga zaś, leżała z głową wciśnietą w kolana tak głeboko, że kręgosłup bolał na sam widok. W torbie tej pierwszej znaleziono pare sztabek złota, trochę biżuteri i całkowicie białe zdjęcia, jeśli nie liczyć jednego na którym widać było coś co przypominało ludzką czaszkę. Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Strony bez cenzury